Bonus Sentiments étouffés
by RedDemone
Summary: Voici les bonus que je mettrai de ma fic "Sentiments étouffés"


**Dislaimer** **:** Malcolm in the Middle n'est pas à moi, tous est à Linwood Boomer.

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Paring** **:** Reese/Malcolm

 **Béta** : keikoku89

 **Genre** **:** CrackFic!/Humour

 **Résumé** **:** Premier bonus de "sentiments étouffés" peut être compris sans avoir lu cette histoire.

Malcolm. Reese. Une chanson Disney, mais un peut modifier... Le resultat ? Surement pas très moral...

 **Note d'Auteur** **:** Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce premier bonus XD **Je précise que j'ai mis "terminer" à cette histoire, mais je compte ajouter d'autres bonus ici.** Et bien sûr, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ;) D cela vous prendra juste 1 minute, 1 minute pour me motiver à écrire la suite, et à me donner le sourire ^.^ Et bien sûr je tiens à remercier ma béta Keikoku89 qui est ma béta depuis le début de cette histoire !

J'espère que tous ceux qui m'ont suivie pour "sentiment étouffés" seront présents ici ! (*.*)

 **/!/ IMPORTANT/!/ Attention, cette histoire contient des scènes sexuellement explicites entre personnes du même sexe et de la même famille. Alors ceux qui n'aiment pas les homosexuels et les relations incestueuses, passer votre chemin !**

* * *

 **Bonus 1 :**

Reese et Malcolm étaient tranquillement installés dans la chambre du plus vieux. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que leur relation particulière s'était installée et tout se passait très bien jusqu'à maintenant. Ils avaient gardé leur relation fraternelle d'avant, se taquinant toujours autant, mais la tendresse s'était ajoutée à leur lien. En plus de leur relations charnelle, cela va de soi...

\- Putain Malcolm, tu ne peux pas baisser la musique ! S'irrita Reese qui regardait la télé étendu sur le lit, envoyant un regard noir à son cadet assis à même le sol devant la petite table basse.

\- J'ai des écouteurs, alors me fait pas chier répondit-il tranquillement, sans détourner le regard de son devoir de chimie.

Le plus grand ne répondit rien, mais au lieu de suivre le programme qui diffusait une émission débile de téléréalité, il se leva du lit pour se diriger vers le génie. Arrivé derrière lui, il s'assit également sur le tapis épais et entoura fermement ses bras au tour du ventre plat, calant ses cuisses sur les hanches du plus jeune pour pouvoir le serrer tout contre lui.

\- Non Reese, pas maintenant... souffla Malcolm sous les baisers papillons que déposait délicatement son grand frère dans son cou.

\- Mais j'en ai envie moi, susurra-t-il en mordant la peau douce, plantant ses canines dans la chair tendre sous le gémissement alangui de son Malcolm.

\- Re-Resse, j'ai dit non ! S'agaça-t-il en se dégageant de la prise de son ainé, faisant tomber les écouteurs par la même occasion.

Au lieu de se sentir vexé ou autre, Reese se leva et s'assit dans le canapé qui faisait fasse au plus jeune. Un sourire tordu sur le visage, il se pencha au dessus de la table basse, avant de chiper le devoir de Malcolm d'une main et de le mettre hors de sa portée.

\- Donne-le moi Reese, je dois vraiment le finir. Après je te jure qu'on pourra faire tout ce que tu veux, sourit-il d'un air entendu.

\- Chante la chanson et je te le rends, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Quoi ! Mais tu m'avais dit que tu me laisserais tranquille avec ça ! Juste pour un pari stupide ça va me poursuivre jusqu'a la fin de ma vie ? Se lamenta-t-il.

\- La dernière fois, promis jura Reese avec excitation.

\- Très bien mais après tu me laisse tranquille.

\- Oui j'ai compris, mais faut aussi que tu fasses tout pareil que l'autre jour !

\- Grrrmmblll, conard va marmonna le plus jeune.

Reese prit son téléphone et mit une musique. La musique de la reine des neiges, mais sans paroles.

Au début de la mélodie, Malcolm se détendit et un sourire joueur s'installa sur ses lèvres fines et rosées. Il commença alors à chanter de sa petite voix cassée :

 _La baise s'installe doucement dans ma vie_  
 _L'orgasme est là, tous les jours_  
 _Un royaume de plaisir_  
 _Ma place est là, pour toujours_

 _Le feu qui brûle en moi ne pense plus à la morale_  
 _Il est bien trop fort_  
 _J'ai lutté en vain..._

Reese, toujours assis sur le canapé, ne put résister à se mordre la lèvre inférieure en voyant le regard empli de luxure que son cadet lui renvoyait.

Le génie, lui, dut empêcher son fou rire d'exploser. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il puisse terminer son devoir !

 _Cache ta libido, n'en parle pas trop_  
 _Fais attention, le secret survivra_  
 _Pas d'état d'âme, pas de tourment_  
 _De doigtements_

 _Baiser, S'user_  
 _Je ne me retiendrai plus jamais_  
 _Baiser, S'user_  
 _C'est décider je m'fais enculer_  
 _J'ai laissé mon enfance, avec un pervers_  
 _Perdu dans les draps_  
 _Le pénis est pour moi le prix du paradis_

Le plus vieux déglutit bruyamment sous ses mots crus, mais ô combien vrais pour lui.  
Malcolm commença à bouger et décida de se rapprocher félinement, à quatre pattes, vers son ainé sans rompre le contact visuel.

 _Quand on prend son pied_  
 _Tout semble insignifiant_  
 _La honte, l'angoisse et la peur_  
 _M'ont quitté depuis longtemps_

 _Je veux voir ce que je peux faire_  
 _De cette capote pleine de sperme_  
 _Le bien le mal je dis tant pis_  
 _Tant pis_

Arrivé à la hauteur de son frère, Malcolm se releva lentement, tout en effleurant sensuellement les cuisses de Reese retenues prisonnières par le jean. Arrivé à l'entrejambe, il déposa sans aucune gène sa main droite sur la bosse déjà bien formée du plus vieux.

Le brun ne put se retenir et attrapa son cadet pour que celui-ci repose à califourchon sur lui. Reese se pencha pour aller mordiller l'oreille gauche qui lui faisait fasse. Entendre la respiration du plus jeune devenir saccadée ne fit que l'exciter davantage alors qu'il chantait toujours la chanson, mais d'un ton plus érotique.

 _Baiser, S'user_  
 _Les mâles m'écartent les cuisses_  
 _Baiser, S'user_  
 _Oui, je suis hystérique_  
 _Me voilà_  
 _Perdu dans l'extase_

 _Mon envie vient de la bite et envahit mon espace_  
 _Mon âme s'exprime en gémissant et en criant dant l'orgasme_  
 _Et mes seins sont des sucettes brûlantes_

Reese se leva d'un coup, obligeant son frère à raffermir la prise de ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il s'arrêta devant le lit, avant de se laisser tomber dedans, prenant garde à ne pas écraser le plus jeune sous lui. Il arracha alors avec brusquerie le maillot que portait le génie, avant de s'attaquer aux petits bourgeons roses qu'il tortura de sa langue et de ses dents.

Le dos de Malcolm se cambra, avant qu'il n'enfouisse ses mains dans les cheveux qui chatouillaient son torse.

 _Je ne me privais pas_  
 _Le passé est passé_  
 _Baiser, S'user_  
 _Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête_

 _Baiser, S'user_  
 _Plus de vierge parfait_  
 _Je suis là !_  
 _Comme je l'ai rêvé !_  
 _Perdu dans les draps_

Reese n'ayant plus assez de peau à dévorer enleva avec empressement le pantalon, vite suivi du caleçon de Malcolm. Finissant de dévorer littéralement le ventre sous lui, il leva la tête pour observer avec fascination le gland rougi d'où quelques gouttes de liquide séminal s'échappaient déjà.

Avec envie, il lécha la semence salée avant de lentement déposer un baiser sur le bout rougi. Il s'amusa un moment avec le gland, le faisant entrer et sortir de sa bouche chaude, avant de l'envelopper de sa langue.

Malcolm avait vraiment du mal à continuer de chanter et ses gémissements ne l'aidaient guère. Cette bouche perverse lui faisait perdre toute pensée cohérente.

Le plus vieux, n'ayant qu'une envie désormais, prit d'un seul coup le membre chaud et palpitant dans sa bouche, l'avalant en entier, le gland tapant dans le fond de sa gorge. À partir de là, il commença à pomper d'un rythme soutenu jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le membre se contracter. Des mains tirèrent plus fort dans ses cheveux et Malcolm se libéra dans un ultime cri :

 _Le pénis est pour moi le prix du paradis !_

Et alors que Reese avalait avec gourmandise le liquide salé sans en laisser une seule goutte, Malcolm eut alors une pensée : pour quelle raison avait-il commencé à chanter cette chanson déjà ?


End file.
